emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7545 (5th July 2016)
Plot Doug asks Ronnie to star in his gardening vlog as he is planning to add a DIY segment. Ronnie tries to decline but Doug insists his fans will love him. Charity tries to stop Belle getting on the bus to go to see Jermaine, but allows her to go when she spots Jermaine getting out of a taxi outside Dale View. Rishi suggests to Rakesh that they throw Priya a party for her 30th to lift everyone's spirits after the fire. Laurel packs her and Ashley's wedding photo away. Pearl gossips to Brenda about Rhona's love life. Rhona appears in the café and denies she and Vanessa are seeing each other, but Pearl tells her she just wants to see Rhona happy. Jermaine collects the last of his possessions from Emma when Charity begins banging on the front door of Dale View demanding they open up. Marlon spots Ashley in the street and asks him if he has talked things through with Laurel, but Ashley doesn't know what he is talking about. Jermaine tells Emma that Angie has changed the locks and sold his car. Emma suggests Charity has left when she stops banging on the front door, but Charity walks in through the back door. Jermaine explains to Charity that he was only collecting the things he left at the surgery, and he is leaving for good after that. Charity warns him that if she sees his face again, he will no longer be breathing. Ashley returns home to find suitcases packed. He questions if they are going on holiday, but Laurel tells him she is leaving. Ashley struggles to take in the news and questions why now, as his condition isn't that bad. Ashley is shocked to lean he gave his alcoholic pregnant wife wine, which she drank. Ashley is adamant they can get thought it as they are stronger together but Laurel explains it's all the little things that are driving her mad, and they have been practically neglecting Arthur through all this. Laurel reminds Ashley that he has been calling her 'Harriet' and tells him she isn't strong enough. Ashley begs Laurel not to leave him. Charity advises Belle to forget about Jermaine and move own with her life and explains that Jermaine is only thinking of himself. Belle is adamant that Jermaine will come back to her so Charity explains that she saw Jermaine earlier and he wasn't thinking of her. She tells Belle that Jermaine is leaving and one day she'll see him for what he is. At Tug Ghyll Rhona tells Pearl she was seeing Pierce but she isn't sure any longer as Pierce believes she is still in love with Paddy. Pearl quizzes Rhona if she is still in love with Paddy. Rhona admits she isn't any longer so Pearl informs Rhona she cannot give up her chance of happiness to spare Paddy's feelings. Belle asks Emma where Jermaine is and protests that she loves him. Emma tells Belle she needs to let go of Jermaine and refuses to tell her where he is. Doug and Ronnie begin to film, and Ronnie tells Doug that he doesn't need him. Laurel arrives at the B&B and informs her dad she has left Ashley. Rakesh talks to Neville Crosby from the insurance company, who reveals his investigations have show that The Mill was infected with dry rot, which Rakesh feigns surprise at. Belle finds Jermaine putting his bags in the back of a taxi outside a grotty B&B. She tells Jermaine she isn't there to stop him, as she is coming with him. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Neville - Jason Furnival Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front garden and office *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Street outside Hawthorn Hill B&B Notes *This episode was immediately followed by Episode 7546. Unlike usual double episodes, this episode and the following episode each had their own separate cast lists. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,980,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes